Growing closer
by SparkledAMMO
Summary: Jessie starts to get closer with the NCIS family..what could go wrong     Spanking of a minor/adult   don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**WAHOO! Next story up and running! Let me know watcha think! 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!,**

*****Oh forgot to tell you all... in my story the director is Jenny Shepard...so she never died! :)*****

Jessie huffed, why did she always have to stand in this stupid corner. Gibbs obviously had her confused with a six year old, she huffed again and kicked the wall not hard enough to leave a mark but hard enough to make a small thumping noise. Deciding to drive Gibbs crazy she kept kicking the wall over and over.

Gibbs knew Jessie was trying to get a reaction from him and decided not to Give her that satisfaction,She had been testing him way too much today, first with small things like not answering his questions just shrugging or when he asked her to do something she started whining and asking why. He decided to put a stop to her antics after she asked him if she could go to the swings and he said no because they were on their way to NCIS and she almost took a fit complaining that she was seventeen and she should be allowed to go wherever she wanted when she wanted. Although it was not a calm talk either she basically screamed it at Gibbs, which of course led to Jessie having a nice red hand print on her bottom and her nose in the corner.

"Gibbs can I come out now" she asked turning and facing the man

"Nope, turn"

"Gibbs! pl-"

"No talking, turn" he said bluntly pointing to the corner

"bu-" she tried again

"Jessie"

"FINE!" she huffed again and kicked the wall a bit harder with a louder thunk! This time, them yelped as a hard hand connected with her bum.

"Don't. Do. It. Again" he warned the girl.

Jessie smiled to herself she new he wouldn't last long "OW, hey I didn't do it again!"

"i know" he smirked

"Your evil I hope you know that" she glared playfully

"yup, alright come on out" he sighed. Gibbs could tell that Jessie was starting to warm up to him since she arrived a week ago. She had also starting talking to the team a lot more, her and Tony were starting to get pretty close she also talked to Ziva a lot which usually ends up with Tony being picked on by the two ladies. Tim had set up the internet at the house a few days ago which Kept Jessie out of trouble a bit, Tim was good with Jessie. Now Abby on the other hand she was Jessie partner in crime those two were very similar.

"Jessie lets go!" he hollered up the stairs

"I'm coming, I'll meet you in the truck" He finally decided to do just that, girls he sighed your always waiting on them.

Jessie was running around her room trying to find her ear phones finally just gave up, they weren't there. She ran down the stairs and jumped in the truck " sorry couldn't find something" she mumbled as she put her seat belt on.

"Gibbs can I ask you a question?"

"Just did"

Jessie scowled at him " can we lose the whole, spanking corner thing. Cant I just be grounded like normal teenagers."

It was Gibbs turn to scowl " We talked about this two days ago, The answer is still no"

"But Gib-" she started

"I'm not arguing with you, when you deserve it you will get it end of story" he was finished with this conversation.

"You really piss me off" she grumbled angrily

"Excuse me?" Gibbs barked

"Did I stutter?" was her smart ass reply.

Gibbs eyes flashed with anger he would have pulled over but they were pulling into the NCIS parking lot. Gibbs was seething, Jessie had been fairly good all week and only had to be sent to the corner a couple of times but now she was stepping over the line again. "Get out" he barked while opening his door.

Jessie had other plans..she knew that she was in a lot of trouble and wasn't about to let Gibbs get anywhere near her. Before Gibbs had had time to shut his door Jessie had jumped out of the truck and darted to the front doors. Getting inside NCIS was easy Gibbs had told the guards to always let her in without complaint, so she was able to run though security and to the elevator. She turned around to see if Gibbs was in the building and saw that he was indeed chasing her and was just running through the doors as the elevator opened. Jessie quickly got in and pressed the floor number and the doors close button. the door was closing slowly but in just enough time to see Gibbs very angry no..not just angry but seething face as the doors closed.

He was going to kill her he thought! He honestly could say he hadn't expected her to start running and when she did she left him to shut his door and hers which had cost him time. When he saw her frantic attempts to get the door closed by pressing the close button he glared hard and tried get to the elevator In time. But he had no such luck and he saw the fear in her eyes when he stood by the elevator and he couldn't help the smirk that played across his face, she was going to be soooo sorry she ran.

Jessie had made it to the bullpen she ran up to Tonys desk " Hey trouble, why are you out of breath?'

"Tony! Shut up an hide me, Hes going to kill me!" Jessie panicked looking around

Tony stood up quickly " Who is Jessie!" he asked concerned

"Gibbs!" she looked around again

"what did you do now trouble" he grinned

"ITS NOT FUNNY TONY!" she practically yelled.

Jessie heard the ding from the elevator and gasped as Gibbs strode towards her, deciding Tony would be no help she ran the the stair case leading upstairs. She had never been up there and thought there might be a good hiding place. She looked behind her and Gibbs was already on the stair case and taking two steps at a time. Jessie found it really hard to run up the stairs she was still tired from all the running she did from the car to the elevator.

"Jessie, Stop right now!."

Jessie paused for a brief moment after hearing the command but continued running up the last few steps. Unfortunately the pause she took was long enough fro Gibbs to almost catch up and was able to reach out a grab her arm as they made it to the top. "No!, let me go!" she begged trying to claw his hand off her

"Jessie Enough!" he practically yelled. Grabbing the teen and throwing her over his shoulder with his arms tightly around her knees and landed a really big Painful smack to her rear.

Jessie yelped and began trying to kick her legs which was unsuccessful because of the firm hold Gibbs had on them. He was walking towards the conference room when Cynthia yelled to him "Theirs a meeting going on in there agent Gibbs!"

Gibbs didn't even pause before walking into the directors office, "Jethro!, what are you doing!"

Yelled a startled Jenny Shepard.

"Can I borrow your Office Jen" He asked as he lifted Jessie off his shoulder and pushed her on the couch.

"i.. I Jethro! I have work to do you cant just barge into the directors office!"

"Then by all mean's stay Jen, but I have to teach someone here a lesson and theirs a meeting in the conference room." He argued.

Jessie sat watching the two adults, she almost jumped up when he told the director to stay but caught herself she was already in enough trouble as it is.

Jenny looked at the girl, he knew she was staying with Jethro but hadn't met her yet. She wondered what the girl did to get Jethro this angry. " fine, but we talk after."

"Anything you say director" he said as she left and closed the door.

Jessie really was dreading the following events, she saw the looked on Gibbs face he was angry, not just a little angry he was freaking scary angry. She bit her lip. Jessie was glad she wore jeans today they were thick and would maybe help just a little.

"Jessie do you know how much trouble you just managed to get yourself in to" he asked sitting on the table in front of her.

"A lot" she mumbled staring at the floor

"LOOK AT ME" he barked loudly

Jessie head snapped up " sorry"

"Oh your gonna be, why are you in trouble." he asked the girl

"i..i because I was disrespectful... and I ran" She mumbled, figuring that the quicker this was over with the better.

"good, stand up"

"Gibbs, please I..I'm Sorry I shouldn't have ran." Jessie eyes were pleading for him to reconsider,

"Jessie, im not just gonna let it go..sorry but you have to learn" he said he hated seeing that worried look in her eyes.

Gibbs sat down on the couch, grabbed Jessie's arm and pulled he over to his right side "Lose the shorts" he said

Jessie's eyes went wide " What!, no way!"

"Now Jessie or ill do it for you " he demanded

Jessie undid the button to her jean shorts she was wearing but hesitated to pull them down. She looked at Gibbs with pleading eyes.

Gibbs had work to do still and decided to move things along, he reached out and yanked the girls shorts down and pulled her across his lap leaving her underwear on for some modesty

"Gibbs.. please ill be good, you don't have to do this!" she begged as he started raining down **SMACK** after **SMACK. **She wiggled a twisted trying to get out of his grasp but it wasn't working. She managed to get her hand up and throw it back to cover her bum, but it was easily pinned to her lower back.

Gibbs coverd the bottom in front of him with painful smacks until Jessie struggling stooped and she lay over his lab sobbing. Then he began to lecture.

You will not **SMACK** run away **SMACK** from me **SMACK** ever! **SMACK** I have already **SMACK** told you about **SMACK** swearing **SMACK** and disrespect **SMACK** and I will not **SMACK** tell you again. **SMACK** .

Jessie lay still across his lab sobbing away and mumbling "i'm sorry" over and over. That spanking had been the worst of all that she had gotten so far. She would never run away from Gibbs again she told herself.

"Shh, its okay your forgiven" he soothed. This girl was going to be the death of him he though, but he had started really liking her. Her personality was fun at the best of times, they just had to work out some of the kinks.

"I'm sorry Gibbs" she cried as he sat her up, pulling her into a hug.

"I know, its over"

Jessie cried in to his chest for a little longer than wiggled to be let up, once standing the reached down to pull up her shorts quickly. "eep, she yelped as the rough material slip over her rear.

"Come on, I have work to do "Gibbs thought about the director. She would be waiting with her ear pressed against the door no doubt.

.

.

.

xoxoxxoNCISxoxoxoxxoxox

.

.

.

In the bullpen Tony, Ziva and Tim all sat in shock as their boss ran after the teenager.

Tony smirks " What do you think she did" If Gibbs hair wasn't already Gray it would be now he thought.

"I don't know Tony, but I think she's toasted meat." said the former assassin

"toasted me-" Tony rubbed his hand over his face "you mean to say shes 'toast' or 'dead meat' not toasted meat zivaaa"

" Yes, that is what I said" she smirked

"What about you McAnswers what do you think trouble did" he asked as he crunched up a piece paper and threw is a Tim.

The ball hit Tim but he was used to it and just glared " I don't know Tony, but I think she made it worse by having him chase her"

" I would not want to be in her pants right now" Ziva said while shaking her head.

"shoes ziva, you would not like to be in her shoes!"

"No, I meant pants Tony" she smirked and waited for him to understand what she was saying.

"bu- oh gotcha!" he said as Ziva walked up to him and patted him on the cheek

"Good boy"

.

.

.

xoxoxxoNCISxoxoxoxo

.

.

.

Jessie was told to go downstairs and sit at Gibbs desk', Although doing this meant she had to see Tony, Ziva and Tim.

"Hey trouble!" said Tony grabbing her around the waist when she tried to walk past him to Gibbs desk. "Hold on, I wanna know what you did".

"Tony its non of your business" she said trying to push past him

"Ah Ah nope not letting you go until you tell me." he said backing her up until she was leaning against his desk.

"Ziva can you hurt him for me please" she asked the former assassin

Tony didn't even have time to move before Ziva pinched a spot on the back of his neck causing him to yelp and jump out of the way.

Jessie giggled when she saw Tony begging for mercy " ya think he 'd learn" she giggled some more.

When Ziva let go Tony mumbled angrily for a while before walking over to McGee and slapping him on the back of the head.

"OW, hey what was that for" asked McGee who was no rubbing his head

"for not helping me! McWhiny"

"Dudes chill out ill tell you what I did! Gosh!" she said loudly so that the two men would stop fighting

"HA, I knew you would spill!" said Tony huge grin on his face.

"PFT, just for that Tony ill tell these to and not you." Jessie smirked evilly

Tony grabbed the back of Jessie chair and rolled it to the middle of all four desks " Oh no you don't! Come on spill!" He urged by continuously poking her sides making her squeal.

OKAY, okay! Stop please ill tell you. TONY that tickles!" Tony stopped torturing her

"alright, so this morning Gibbs made me stand in the corner because I was driving him crazy all morning, so then we got in the car to come here and I asked him if I could be grounded like normal teenagers instead of...well the alternative." Jessie looked around all three adults were watching her " Uh so his answer was of course no, so I decided to beg a bit which just ended up with him saying hes not arguing with me." she blushed "I...uh kinda told him that he really pisses me off.."

"Yikes, I'm surprised you survived" said tony

"Not done yet.."

"Oh god there's more!" said Tim

"will both of you zip it and let her finish" said ziva loudly

"So then he was mad and uh he said 'Excuse me'.. I kinda made things worse by saying 'Did I stutter' uh then he got really mad. We pulled into the parking spot I got out and ran inside before he could get anywhere near me. And the rest you saw except for him tearing up my ass! Which freaking hurt A lot!

"Ya and if you ever run from me again..what you go will feel like a few love taps" Gibbs said as he stormed through the bullpen grabbing his gun and badge out of his desk

"Grab your gear, Dead marine, Jessie down with Abby"

"Sir yes Sir" she said as she followed them to the elevator

Gibbs was standing behind Tony "THWAP"

"OW, what was that for boss!" He asked grabbing the back of his head.

"For distracting everyone from doing work the last ten minutes!" he barked

Jessie Giggled

**First chapter starts off with a bang**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Hope y'all like it!**

**I NEED SOME IDEAS JUST RANDOM STUFF I SHOULD ADD TO A STORY, shanks!**

" Hey Abby, Watcha up too" Said Jessie throwing herself into a soft spinning office chair by Abby's desk. "OUCH, crap why do I keep forgetting!" she mumbled while rubbing her Ass.

"Yikes, what did you do?" Asked the forensic scientist.

"Not so much what I did, but What Gibbs hand did" she sighed and took a seat on the chair that Abby had put a soft pillow on. "Thanks"

"But you know what I mean, what did you do to make Gibbs use the iron hand" she smiled up from her computer.

" Well you see I might have told him he pisses me off then asked him if I stuttered...Uh then I might have ran from him." She smirked and played with a container full of pens on Abby's desk.

"Oh Gosh!, how long are you grounded for?" she asked typing furiously.

"Guess he forgot about that part, But im not complaining!" She smirked as Abby's phone rang

Abby looked down at the caller ID it read Gibbs, Both her and Jessie shared a look but she answered. "what can I do for you Boss man"

"Abb's I need you to check the prints McGee just sent" he responded gruffly

"Will do, Anything else?"

" yeah, ill be there in 20"

"OK Gibbs, hasta la vista" she said

"Oh and Abbs tell Jessie not to use the computer she's grounded from it for the weekend" Jessie's head shot up when she heard this.

"BULLSHIT" was the first response that came to mind.

"HEY, Abby give her a good smack" He barked through the receiver.

"But Gib-" She turned to Jessie eyes wide.

"Abby, right now!"

"I, OK OK,! SMACK" she hadn't really smacked her she had brought her hand down on her own leg then shot Jessie a look.

Jessie looked at Abby, She was waving her arms around trying to tell her something. Jessie was confused then she saw Abby's arm dart out and grab her arm. "OUCH, HEY! WH-"

Abby brought her hand over Jessie's mouth so she couldn't finished her sentence " Alright see you in 20 Gibbs" she quickly hung up the phone.

Jessie rubbed the spot on her arm where Abby had pinched "What did you do that for!"

"Sorry!, but when I hit myself you didn't say ow! So Gibbs would have known it was fake! And you weren't getting my hints!" she explained.

"Okay well jeez did you have to do it so hard" she asked rubbing the sore spot

"Sorry, but I know a way I could make it up to you" Abby grinned mischievously

"What do you have in mind?" Jessie smiled.

.

.

.

xoxoxxooxoxNCISxoxxooxxoxo

.

.

.

20 minutes later the team was just getting back from a call, if had been a long Friday morning.

Gibbs sat down at his desk when his phone rang "Gibbs" He listened for a moment then hung up."Tony, Director wants you in her office"

"Alright boss, did she say why?" He asked, ever since high school Tony always anticipated what He did wrong. But he couldn't come up with anything today.

Gibbs looked up from the folder he was looking at "I don't know DiNozzo but you will find out once your up there!"

"Right, going now " As he went to stand up, But was shocked to find he couldn't "What the he-"

"DiNozzo!, Today" Barked Gibbs

"Boss! I, uh can't!" he said trying to stand again "I'm stuck to the chair!"

Jessie and Abby were standing by the elevator ducked down behind a wall divider, When they watched Tony try to get up the starting laughing hysterically into their hands But when he told Gibbs what was wrong they both broke in to a big fit of Giggles.

Gibbs and Tony both heard a small Giggling sound and looked over towards the elevator and found the source. He stood up and walked to where he was visible to the girls, he beckoned them over with his finger.

"do ya think were in trouble" Asked Jessie as they made there way over too Gibbs

when they saw Gibbs turn and start walking towards the stairs leading to the directors office Abby's eyes widened "Yeah I think were in trouble." They didn't miss the glare the received from Tony on there way by.

"Abby I can't handle Another one, its only been a few hours!, im still sore!" she panicked

"Relax maybe he wont, I hope" They followed him up the stairs

"Agent Gibbs, the director is waiting for someone you can't go in there" Explained Cynthia

"Agent DiNozzo is stuck at the moment" he said glancing at the two girls behind him and opening the directors door waiting for them to walk past him and in to the office.

Walking in to the office and standing by the door the girls caught sight of the director sitting at her desk looking over a bunch of folders. Jenny looked up surprised to see the scientist and Gibbs..Hmm what was she exactly?, his summer time guest?.

"Miss Scutio, Jessie?, Can I help you with something?" She stood and rounded her desk leaning against the front of it.

Gibbs placed his hand on the back or their necks and gently pushed them forward until they were standing in front of the director. "Tell the director here why Agent DiNozzo cannot make it up here" Hes said

" I, uh we..uh well you see Madam Director Jessie and I, we uh" Abby stuttered on unable to make a full sentence.

"We pulled a prank on tony And now hes stuck to his chair" Jessie mumbled seeing as Abby was unable.

"Were sorry Mam, It wont happened again!" Abby said reassuringly while Jessie nodded her head.

"Vary well but please call my Director Shepard..not mam, I will not punish you this time. If this happens again you Miss Scutio will be benched from lab work and be reviewing old case files." Abby moaned she hated old case files.

"Yes Ma-, Director Shepard"

"And you" Jenny said looking towards Jessie "You will be my little helper for the day doing whatever I ask you to do" Jessie sighed and crossed her arms.

"Fine"

Jessie felt the hand tighten slightly on her neck "What it was just a harmless prank! Nobody got hurt."

"Abby your free to go" Said the director

Abby looked over at Jessie before exiting the office. Jessie knew she should have just kept her mouth shut and apologized. "Why can't I leave?" She asked her voice clearly showing that it was not fair.

"Agent Gibbs, do you mind giving me a moment to speak with Jessie" Gibbs nodded and left the room.

"Come sit with me" The director said while walking over and sitting on the couch. Jessie did

"Jessie I know things are different right now, and you might not understand why we tell you not to do certain things. We don't want to see you in trouble your a beautiful intelligent young lady, who can do things that mean something if you would just quit this childish act." Jessie looked up. This lady was kind but held a great deal of power on her shoulders.

"I, I'm sorry for pulling the prank, just thought it would be funny" She looked down at her hands

"I completely understand that, and im not saying its wrong to pull pranks im just saying that a federal building is not the place for them" she explained

Jenny smirked "So what exactly did you do anyway?" Jess looked up she was not expecting that

"I, We super glued Tony's Chair" She said smirking up at the director

Jenny held in the laugh that was trying to escape her lips " That must have been funny too see" Jessie nodded "It was"

"Come on lets go grab some lunch, I know a cafe right up the street that's excellent" She smiled at the teen

"do you think Gibbs will let me go" She asked

"I'm sure he will, I am his boss you know" Shew winked at the teen.

Jessie smiled, she liked this lady!

"Ah Agent Gibbs eavesdropping a suppose" She said as the Jethro walked in to the office

"Just the same as you were doing this morning Madam Director" He knew she hated being called that and smirked.

"Very well, We are going out for lunch" she said motioning to herself and Jessie

"OK Jenn, but I gotta talk to her first" He said grabbing a hold of Jessie's arm as she was trying to sneak out of the door.

"Shit!"

The Director nodded and turned to leave but stopped and whispered in Jethro's ear. " Take it easy on her" getting a nod from him she left.

Jessie looked up at Gibbs once the Director left, he didn't look angry. But then again he was good at hiding his emotions, she noticed that this past week.

"No more prank's at NCIS, got it" He said, Jessie knew he was not asking her he was telling her and she nodded.

"The director already told us that." she added

"I'm telling you again" He said taking a step towards her.

"So..Can I go now or.."

"What do you think" he said Giving her a look that clearly said no.

"Okay well what do you want?" wishing he would just get to the point.

"What did I tell you about swearing?" He asked

Oh that's why he wants to talk, she should have figured as much she tried during the week to swear when Gibbs wasn't around but today she had just been letting them flow. "UH, not to" she replied looking up.

"uh huh, you have ran your mouth more than once today" He said Remembering the phone call.

Jessie shrugged, what did he want her to say. Yeah she swore a few times but it wasn't as if they were super bad words.

"This is your last warning, Swear again and you will taste soap understand." he warned then nodded towards the door.

" OK" she replied walking past him as he followed from behind.

"SMACK!"

"OUCH!, wha..what was that for!" she cried rubbing the sting from her Ass.

"I know Abby didn't smack you" he grinned

"Oh" is all she could say.

Just outside the Directors office the Jenny was waiting for the two to come out. She walked over to the railing where she could look down at Jethro's team. It was always fun to see what they were up to, at this very moment Ziva was frowning over at Tony while Tony threw paper balls at McGee's head.

"Enjoying the view" Some whispered in here ear , she jumped

"Oh Jethro!, you scared me" She said turning around so that she was facing him, they were very close there bodies almost touching.

"Get a room" Someone muttered from behind them. Both adults turned to face her with a look of displeasure.

"ha..ha..or not" She said awkwardly

Gibbs pointed to Tony "Go apologize or your not going"

"Gibbs!, I am not Apologizing!" she cried, Tony would torture her

"Now!" he barked.

"Fine!," she huffed muttering under her breath

Gibbs looked at the director and rolled his eyes, he could hear Jessie muttering under her breath as she walked towards the stairs. He could of swore he heard something about a stupid bastard. Grinning he followed her and gave her a good SMACK.

"OUCH" she said whirling around and glaring

"Lose the attitude Jessie" He warned, walking back over to Jenny he caught her Grin.

"what?" he asked

"Its nothing Jethro" She smirked

Downstairs Jessie walked over to Tony's desk she smirked when she notices that he changed his pants and chair. "Hey were those the pants you came here in?" she asked grinning wildly

Tony glared at the girl "Can I help you"

Jessie turned so Gibbs could only see the top of her head and back from above" Gibbs said I had to apologize, but I Don't really feel like it, so if he asked weather I apologized or not your gonna say yes or ill have some more fun with this" She reached in to her pocket and pulled out a small tube of super glue.

Tony was fast he reached out and grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm until is was pushed against her back. Grabbing the tube out of her hand he pushed her face down on to his desk. " See, I think you forget that I am much stronger than you and can easily make you do things." he smirked

"Let me up Tony!" she growled, she was Embarrassed.

"Hmm no I don't think so, I think your better off here. Maybe I should use this" holding the tube of super glue towards her face, which made Jessie renew her struggles

"Touch me with that and I will kill you!" she spat

"Tony!, release" Ziva said. It was amusing watching these to banter back and forth but they should move the wrestling else where. "We are at work!"

Tony looked up at Ziva then back down to Jessie "Apologize and I will let you up"

Jessie rolled her eyes "I'm sorry!, OK are you happy" he pulled her up arms still behind her back "Mess with the bull you get the horns" he whispered as he let go.

She heard a cough from behind her "Are you ready to go Jessie."

"Yep" she smiled. She quickly punched Tony and ran to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late chapter.. school just started and iv been really busy!

So this story is about Jessie growing closer to the team! :)

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Lunch with the director was a success, Jessie was nervous in the beginning but after a while the really started talking about, well everything.

"Well we should start heading back, I'm sure Gibbs and the rest of the team miss the distraction from work" she smirked at the teen.

"Hey, I think Tony is more of a distraction to himself." she giggled "Thanks for lunch"

"Your welcome Jessie, try to behave for Gibbs"

"I will try!, no promises though" She flashed the director a big smile, in return she received a mock glare.

They walk back to NCIS wasn't far seeing as the cafe was just across the street. "Director Shepard, can I ask you something"

"You can call me Jen, and yes"

"Are you and Gibbs dating?"

Jenn almost spit out her coffee, she looked down at the girl who was smirking. " I, No were not"

"Oh"

"What does that mean?"

"Well I just thought you were"

"Hmm"

"Jessie!" an angry looking Gibbs was standing at his desk.

"Uh..hi Gibbs" she said trying to hold in her giggle.

" Come here"

"Why, is something wrong?" She new very well what was wrong, she had done it. She hadn't just messed with Tony's desk with the super glue, lets just say Gibbs wouldn't be stapling or writing anything down with his own stuff.

"You know whats wrong!"

Jessie turned around and looked at Jenny who had a hand up by her mouth, but gave Jessie a look as to say 'we just talked!'.

"Jessie get over here!"

She sighed " Coming Gibbs" she causally walked over to him and stood in front of the desk.

"No more super glue, understand." Gibbs held out his hand "Give it to me"

"Awe Gibbs come on!" Jessie begged " Tony has it! "

Gibbs glanced at Tony " Yeah boss its right her-, Hmm that's strange it was here..." Looking back at Jessie he held up his hand

"One" Gibbs held up a finger

"W..why are you counting! Awe common you don't think that's gonna scare me do you!" She said taking a step backwards.

"Two" He knew she was nervous, he also knew she was stubborn.

"Whats gonna happen when you get to three" She watched as Gibbs made his way out from behind his

desk.

"THR-"

"GIBBS! I- OKAY OKAY HERE!" furiously searching in her bag for the glue and smacking it into Gibbs hand.

"See I can listen sometimes" she said smiling sweetly

"Nope I was half way through three, your suppose to get here before I say it"

Jessie sat down on Gibbs chair "I'll remember that for next time"

Gibbs reached over the girl who was now spinning in his chair and grabbed two things off his desk, paper and a pencil and placed them in front of Jessie.

" Whats this for?" she raised an eyebrow

"You, 100 times 'I will listen the first time', start now. I'm going for coffee" With that Gibbs walked out of the bullpen.

Jessie mouth was hanging open, she looked at Ziva who just looked away then to Tony who was Grinning like an idiot, lastly the director who walked towards her. "He can't make me write lines can he.."

"I think you know that answer Jessie" she placed a piece of paper with a number on it in front of the girl "Text me if you need anything, or if you just want to talk"

"Alright thanks, see you later"

Tony waited for the director to leave before getting up and sitting on the edge of Gibbs desk " When are you gonna learn not to test Gibbs"

"When are you gonna learn not to be an idiot, I mean I took that glue right out from under your nose!"

"Touche"

"You better start writing or the boss man is not going to be happy"

Jessie couldn't think of anything to say so she just went with sticking her tongue out at him.

"Jessica!, that was very rude"

Jessie groaned hearing her first name "Sorry Ducky"

"Very well, where is Jethro"

"He went for coffee"

"Tell him I might have a lead.. on the current case"

"Ducky can I help you!" Jessie smiled sweetly at the medical examiner

"Jessica, you know you are not allowed in autopsy" He said sternly

"It was worth a try" She said and put her head down on the desk

"What is it you are working on my dear"

"Stupid lines that are..stupid!"

"Oh dear, well I'm sure its for a good reason" he said shaking his head

Once ducky left Jessie stood up she was feeling very restless sitting down was not helping. "I'm going for a walk" she muttered while walking away from Gibbs desk.

"um, I do not think that would be best" Said Ziva

Jessie stared at Ziva for a second before continuing to walk "Hey!"

Jessie whirled around "What Tony!" she almost yelled as the agent stood in front of her.

"You were told no"

"I did not here the word no come out of her mouth, did you?"

"Jessie go sit down and get back to work." Tony had his hands on his hips, he still wasn't thrilled about the while glue escapade. And he was starting to lose his patients with her insolent behavior.

"Fine." Jessie pushed past him, maybe a bit too roughly. Tony reached up and grabbed her arm "Watch yourself" Jessie ripped her arm from his and sat down.

'Stupid lines!, she hated lines they made her really angry. She couldn't concentrate she had finishes half of them. She wished she had her headphones so she could at least listen to some music, this silence was killing her. "Tony do you have headphones"

"Nope" he said causally and continuing writing something on a report

"You didn't even look!"

" Just finish your lines" Tony definitely heard her muttering something but decided to just leave it.

"How many lines do you have done" Said a gruff voice

"Uh, 50"

"Keep going" He said pulling her up by her arm and setting her in a chair in front of his desk, while he occupied the one behind his desk.

"No, My hand hurts!"

"It's your own fault, finish. Now."

"Gibbs my hand really hurts!, Cant I finish them later! Please" She begged her hand did hurt quite a bit

" Fine when we get back tot he house its the first thing your doing"

"Yes sir, Can I go see Abby?"

"Nope"

"What , why?"

"Are you really asking me that question"

"Awe common Gibbs were not going to pull anymore pranks!"

"Not today"

Ugh! FINE!" She huffed slapping down the pencil she held in her hand. Not missing the glare Gibbs gave her the sat back in her chair. "What can I do"

Gibbs put his glasses on " You can write you lines or you can sit there quietly."

"Will you quit treating me like I'm five years old! Holy shit!" She was feeling really mad today she didn't know why her emotions were all over the place.

"Now you can expect To taste soup when we get home!"

"I, I UHG!, Why can't everyone just leave me alone!" she yelled and stood up

"Sit down now!"

"I need to go to the bathroom!" Jessie needed to get away before she said anything else

"Make it quick!" he barked standing up

"I'll think about it!" she replied as she stormed off

"What her issue" Asked Tony

"I have no idea"...


	4. Chapter 4

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**hehe! As you can see I would like it if people would review it makes me feel good :) **

Ziva watched as Jessie walked away, she noticed something was bothering her she had made it quiet obvious. She thought for a minute then stood up. Giving Gibbs a look she went to the washroom.

Entering the washroom she heard cursing coming from the stall "Jessie are you alright"

"I, no I need uh..I need"Jessie was glad she was in the stall her face was bright red.

"Ah I see, ill be right back"

Jessie waited she would have to go to the store later, she had a bit of money she brought from home which made her think, she was going to have to get a part time job so she had cash. She was pushed out of her thoughts by the washroom door opening.

"Here you are" said Ziva handing the teen what she needed

"Thanks"

In the bullpen

So I guess that explains the attitude Tony thought to himself. He looked over at Gibbs who was probably thinking the same thing. Tony wished he could be doing something else, at least it was Friday!

"Hey Gibbs want to do something this weekend? Get away from work"

uh oh thought Gibbs this is not going to end well "Tony I need your help this weekend.."

Tony looked at his boss's face he was smirking slightly "Yes boss anything"

"I need you to watch Jessie for me"

"AWE boss!, I kinda made plans for this weekend, aw man!" said Tony flopping his head down on his desk.

"Tony its not that big a deal, The director an I have to go away on a Job this weekend and I really need your help." Gibbs stood up and walked over to Tony's desk.

"OH what kind of business boss.." Tony smirked and winked at Gibbs

"Do that again and ill slap you so hard you see stars!"

"Yes Boss sorry boss!"

"So you can then?" Asked Gibbs, not really saying it like it was a question more of a statement

"I, Well I had plans but...i guess" Said Tony he would love to help out his Boss but he had made plans to go to a rented cottage for the weekend.

"Uh Boss, If Tony is busy I'm happy to let Jessie stay with me for the weekend." McGee looking up from his computer.

"McHero!, Boss let him do it please!" begged Tony

"Ok McGee you got the job, I will bring her to your house around 7:00" Said Gibbs

"Yes Boss, sounds good"

XoxoxoxoxxoxNCISoxoxoxxooxxoX

"Jessie! Lets go" Gibbs yelled up the stairs , it was now 7:01 and they were still at home. Jessie had locked herself in her bedroom saying she was packing for Tim's house, but that was an hour ago.

"I'm coming! Ten minuets!" She hoped Gibbs would miss his flight or something and have to stay home, But she had packed just in case thing's got ugly.

"If your not down here in one minute, you will be sorry!" He threatened

Jessie thought about it for a minute, this weekend could be really fun or really awkward to be honest she was kind of nervous. Sure she got along with Tim but she knew nothing about him other than he loved computers. She grimaced she still had the taste of soap in her mouth even after eating some pizza, she had to remember to not swear around Gibbs it was not a fun experience.

AN HOUR AND A HALF EARLIER

"Jessie open your mouth" Gibbs said sternly, Jessie only shook her head and held her mouth shut with her hand.

Gibbs was holding a wash cloth full of soap ready and waiting to clean her bad language out of her mouth. But Jessie was having none of it and kept her mouth firmly shut.

"Now Jessie or you can go to Tim's with a soapy taste and a sore butt" He warned

Jessie thought about this for a minute she really didn't want her mouth washed out but then again she didn't want two punishments ether.

"**SMACK"**

"OUC-MMM GUUUBBS!"

Oh yuck this was the most disgusting tasting stuff , it burned her tongue and Gibbs lathered up her mouth with the soap. She glared and even thought about biting him but changes her mind quickly.

"That stay's there for five minutes."

Jessie eyes went wide and started to tear from the taste, her mouth was watering and she was trying not to gag.

Gibbs almost felt bad for the girl she looked so young and innocent.

CURRENT TIME

Jessie decided to just deal and went downstairs with her bag.

"It's about time" Gibbs stated

"Sorry"

"You don't need to apologize"

"k"

The two made there way outside Jessie went to the back of the truck to put her bag in, followed by Gibbs.

"I got it don't worry" She assured

"I know, Is something bothering you?" He questioned while leaning against the truck

"No sir"

Gibbs stared at the Teen she was a really bad liar she repeatedly bit her lip and looked down, it was quite obvious.

"Alright"

Both people got in the truck Jessie rested her head against the window

"When are you gonna be back?" asked the teen lifting her head up from the window and looked at Gibbs.

"Probably late Sunday night, you can stay over at Tim's and he will bring you in to work on Monday."

Gibbs watched the girls eyes squeeze shut for a brief moment, "You gonna have a good time ya know"

"Mhmm"

They parked and Gibbs grabbed Jessie's hand before she could open her door and gave it a reassuring squeeze "Hey, your gonna be fine." He said leaning over and kissing her on the head. She nodded

Jessie loved the way Gibbs was trying to make her feel better, she knew that she was going to be fine but she wished that he could just stay home.

The pair now stood at McGee's door " Boss she's in good hands, don't worry."

"I know she is Tim, But its not you I worry about" Said Gibbs gently nudging Jessie trying to make her smile, it worked.


	5. Chapter 5

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**HEY GUYS! , HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**VERY DELAYED! VACATIO0N! HELLS YEAH! **

**THANKS. **

Jessie was sitting on a office chair, typing to one of her friends on facebook. Gibbs must have forgotten to tell Tim about her being grounded from the computer, and she wasn't about to tell him.

"Jessie, I just got off the phone with my sister shes is staying here for the summer, she was suppose to be here in a week but shes coming early. I hope you don't mind." Said Tim smiling

Jessie could tell just by the look on Tim's face that he was happy that his sister was coming, " I, don't mind Tim, it is your house."

"Great!, I'm sure you will get along great, you can have the pull out couch and she can have the futon"

"Um, Tim how old is your sister"

"She is 18 so only a year older than you" He said moving things around and getting out big blankets and pillows.

Jessie felt sick, not only did she have to meet someone else, she had to share a room with them!. 'What if this girl doesn't like me?' she had to stop thinking about it.

"Tim can I go for a walk"

"Uh, Where would you go?, I live in a apartment." he stopped what he was doing

"I don't know around the block or something" Jess hadn't thought about that

"I would actually rather you stay here" Said Tim continuing making makeshift beds.

Now Jessie was getting annoyed, there was nothing to do in this apartment. All her friends were offline so the internet was boring. And the only other things she could do is watch TV and she didn't feel like doing that right now.

"Come on Tim, I'm bored!"

"Jessie its 10:00, I would rather you stay here"

"Well what the Hell am I suppose to do!" she spat frustratedly

"Well if your gonna keep up that attitude you can go to bed" Tim said sternly.

Jessie just rolled her eyes and threw herself on to the couch and began playing games on her phone.

"Jessie please don't start. Lets have a good weekend"

Jessie who hated the word no was still thinking about how she had nothing to do "Whatever"

Tim just shrugged it off at least she was sitting quietly and doing something rather than taking her usual fit!. Jessie looked up at Tim who was cleaning up his apartment when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" he said

"TIM!" shrieked a female voice from the door way, Jessie saw a tall very pretty girl lunge herself at Tim with big bunch of curly brown hair covering his face.

"Whoaa, Hey Sarah!"

"I missed you Tim"

"Me too Sarah, Come on there's someone you have to meet" Said Tim grabbing the girl hand and leading her over to where Jessie was

"Hey!" said a very cheerful Sarah

"Hi" Said a very shy Jessie

"I'm Sarah, you must be Jessie!"

"Ya, Hey nice to meet you"

" ya you too!, so your stuck here with my brother"

Jessie glanced at Tim "Yup"

"Alright ladies im going to call it a night, we gotta wake up early and go to NCIS"

"why do we have to go there!, Its the weekend!" Jessie causally argued

"Because Gibbs needs the team to do a few things in his absence. Don't worry we will only be a few hours "

"Can I go to Gibbs house instead?"

"Uh..no you are coming with me"

"McGee!, that's not fair!" Jessie whined

"Jessie I bet my sister thinks your childish for complaining like a five year old" Tim tried to make her stop arguing

"Actually Tim I think she has a point" Sarah spoke up "I mean shes seventeen right and im eighteen we could stick together" she worked out

"Sarah you both coming to work with me, end of story."

"Your just as bad as Gibbs!" Jessie stated frustratedly

"Good that means im doing this right"

"The only thing your doing right is being a pain in the ass!" Sarah stated smugly

"Sarah!, Enough or your going to find yourself in a uncomfortable position"

"You cant touch me Tim, im eighteen now" Sarah said hand on her hips

"Sarah, mom and dad told me you were getting an attitude and they said that I could do what I saw fit as punishment, so unless you want sore behind I would stop right now. His face was set in stone, giving Sarah his best stern expression

"WHAT!, are you insane! I, I you cant I, no one has done that since I was little!" flabbergasted she started to pace

"Sarah I don't want to so don't make me, but I will if I have to now knock it off!" angrily he looked at Jessie who was standing there looking slightly shocked. "Same goes for you, although your probably used to it by now living with Gibbs and all" He didn't miss Jessie cheeks turn pink.

"Bedtime, now no arguments. Jessie you have the couch and Sarah you have the futon"

"No"

"Pardon me?"

"I said no, Tim mom and dad don't even make me go to bed early" Sarah huffed

"Sarah go wait for me in the bedroom, Jessie there's a pillow and blanket right there you can change in the bathroom.

Sarah huffed and stomped in to the bedroom Tim following closely behind shutting the door behind himself.

Jessie sat there shocked, maybe she wasn't the only unruly teenager these guys have seen. She sat she could here voices from the bedroom but couldn't make out what they were saying exactly. But she definitely didn't miss the sound of a sharp smack being applied to a bottom. The door handle started moving and she ran from the room and in to the bathroom she didn't want make it seem like she had been listening in.

"That really Hurt Tim!" Sarah yelled

"Good! Now go get ready for bed or ill give you more!" he threatened

Sarah grabbed her bag and stormed back in to Tim's room a slammed the door.

"Sarah im not kidding if this is how this summer is going to be like your gonna be sorry!"

The phone was ringing, Tim ran and answered it "Hello!"

"Everything alright McGee," Asked Gibbs noticing and edge to Tim's voice

"Uh, yeah, yeah everything is fine Boss" he said rubbing his temples

"What did she do now" he chuckled

"Uh, no it wasn't her, my Sister came early and shes staying with me for the summer. Lets just say that my parents don't believe in discipline.." Tim sat down on the couch while holding the phone

"Yeah I remember the attitude when she came to visit last time"

"Yeah well things have gotten worse even in such little time shes eighteen now.. so she thinks she can do whatever she would like"

"Well nip it in the bud McGee, I know you have it in you!"

"Thanks Boss"

"Goodnight McGee"

"Night"

Tim hung up the phone and rest his head against his hands

"Tim..was that Gibbs?" Asked Jessie sitting down beside him

"Yeah, just called to make sure everything was going alright" he said looking at the girl

"What did you tell him" she said slightly nervous

"What do you think I said" he could tell that the girl was nervous, but he wanted to see if she knew what she could have done better this evening.

"I don't know Tim, why do you think I asked!" she knew she was pushing him a bit but, he wouldn't smack her..would he.

Tim knew she was testing how far she could take thing's with him but he would let that one slide

"I just told him everything was going alright, now time for bed." He said standing up and laying the pillow down and blanket.

"It's only 11:00 Tim, come on!" she hates going to bed early, she didn't think Tim would be a rules kind of guy, he seems so laid back at work.

"No, arguments lie down."

"No."

"I'm gonna count to three" he warned hoping she would listen

"One"

Jessie was standing facing the couch Tim stood in front of her, she had her hand on her hips. She did not want to go to sleep, she was seventeen for god sakes! She should be able to go to bed when she wants to.

"Two"

She now shifted from foot to foot and put her hands down, she had butterflies in her stomach

"THR-"

"OKAY!"

Jessie quickly made her way to the couch, when she was just about to sit down she felt an arm grab her "What are you doing! I'm going to bed!" "SMACK" "SMACK"

"OW Tim I was going!" She yelled

"Jessie, I know you wanted to see weather id hit ya or not and now you have your answer."

"Awe gee thanks Tim, And ya couldn't have just told me!"

"I did"

"Oh" Jessie looked sheepishly at The couch

Jessie laid down on the couch covering herself with the blanket "Night"

"Goodnight Jessie"

Sarah shuffled in to the room flopping down on the futon as Tim put a blanket over her " Now ladies were gonna be leaving here at 8:00

"Kay"

"Ya"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Sarah and Jessie sat in Abby's lab doing there best to stay as quiet as possible each hiding behind the desk in the back room of the lab. Tim may have told them not to go down and bother Abby because they were working hard on a case and they were missing a member of their team making it more difficult. But of course as soon as he left the navy yard following up a lead, the girls made there way to talk to the happy goth. But when they heard the elevator ding, they ran.

"Hello Abby, have you seen the girls McGee has asked me to find them so that they can go to Gibbs house". Asked the Israeli agent

Abby bit her lip " they may have gone to get a snack, try the vending machines"

"Have they been down here?" Ziva asked

"Nope haven't seen them" Abby lied

Ziva could tell that Abby was lying, she was the worst liar on earth " Alright let me know if they arrive here"

"Will do Ziv" she said watching as the Israeli agent walked out of her lab and heard the elevator ding

"Abby!, you rock!" said Sarah

"Ya Abbs thanks a lot!"

"We better get back upstairs before Anyone catches us down here" said the girls as they ran out the door and towards the elevator.

"You to must think im very stupid"

Both girls spun around to face the Israeli agent who was obviously waiting for them.

"Ziva! Ha ha didn't see ya there" said Jessie

"Mhhm" Ziva simply shook her head at the girls

"Awe common Ziva we will go upstairs and wait for Tim to get back!" Sarah said

"No I will drive you to Gibbs house, Tim is going to be longer then expected and said you could wait for him their." She said as she was stepping in to the elevator.

The girls hurried in behind her " So uh... are you gonna tell McGee where we were?" asked Jessie looking at the woman pleadingly.

"I should...But I will not , Today" she smirked at the girls

"Thanks!" they said in unison then laughed.

The girls excepted the drive to Gibbs house. Ziva had told them not to leave the house at all and they nodded. when they got there they made there self some lunch.

"Hey Sarah have you seen my phone?"

"No sorry, when was the last time you saw it"

"Uh, today while we were in the- SHIT I forgot it in Abby's lab!" she cried and threw herself on the couch. "I was suppose to hangout with someone today.

"awe that sucks!, who were you gonna hangout with?" asked Sarah

"Uh just this guy, hes a cutie. His names James. She blushed

Sarah smirked, "Ono James cute name"

"Uh huh, and now I cant go" she pouted

" Yes you can Just don't be long, Ziva said Tim wouldn't be back for a few hours"

"True, alright im going, ill be back soon" Jessie said as she ran out the door.

1 Hour later

Jessie felt comfortable around James, she had told him why she was here (left out the spanking part though) and he laughed

"So I got myself a little brat over here don't I"

Jessie pretended to pout "No im an angel"

James chuckled "Uh huh, sure you are"

"Wanna come over for a bit and chill, I feel bad leaving Sarah there all by herself" She said standing up from the grassy spot she was sitting

"Ya sure" He smiled and stood "Uh your...uh person..wont mind"

"Gibbs, you can call him Gibbs, and Hes not in the country right now Sarah's brother Tim is watching us and he is working a case so hes not there either." and said as they started walking.

"Awesome"

The two made there way up to the house and inside "Sarah!" yelled Jessie

"Uh ya" she said sounding a bit nervous

"Wha- Oh..."

Sitting on the couch was a very unhappy Tim McGee

"Oh.. uh hi Tim, you uh got off work early" She stuttered and finished off with the sweetest smile she could muster

"You, Sit on that couch NOW and do not move!" he pointed to Jessie then the couch "and you" he pointed to James "You can leave, I have to talk to these girls"

"Yes sir" Said James exiting the house.

Jessie sat on the couch she was mad and extremely embarrassed. How could Tim yell at her like that in front of James! "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Jessie anger flared "YOU TOTTALY JUST MADE ME LOOK STUPID GAAAAAH" Jessie stood up from the couch and walk real close to McGee so that she was basically yelling in his face.

Tim looked at Sarah and nodded his head towards the stares. Sarah took the hint and left the room to the two people.

"Jessie...you just made a big mistake" said Tim as her quickly pulled down Jessie's jeans and bent her over his lap.

"AHH TIM YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!" Jessie yelled struggling wildly

"If **SMACK** I **SMACK** were **SMACK** you **SMACK **I **SMACK **would **SMACK **stop **SMACK **NOW! **SMACK **

"OWWWWWWWWW, TIM STOP!"

"stop! Were just getting started!" he said raising his hand high

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Jessie struggled to get up with no success tim was to strong for her

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW. TIM PLEASE STOP OWWW" she cried tear running down her face

Jessie kicked her feet, but to only find herself bent over his left knee a little more and his right leg capturing both of her legs pining them down.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

"Jessie listen and listen good, this spanking is not for leaving this house after you were told not too, no, This spanking is for the disrespect you just showed me by yelling in my face.

It** SMACK **will** SMACK **stop!** SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK **

"OKAY OWWWWWWWWW IT WILL S..SORRRYYY TIM OWWWWY" Jessie sobbed and hung over Tim's knee.

"It had better, last six, then its over" he said bringing his hand up high

**SMACCCK SMACCK SMACCCK SMACCK SMACCCK SMACCCK**

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, I..I M SORRRRY TIM, OWWWY" Jessie sobbed over Tim's knee pitifully.

"Its over now Jess, all is forgiven" He soothed as he rubbed her back.

Jessie continued to sob over his lap for a little while, once she regained her composer she sat up. Tim leaned over and wiped the tears from Jessie's face, "Tim you spank hard" she said as she stood.

"uh huh...Harder than Gibbs?" he asked

"HA no he still has you beat on that one..i think his hand is made out of steal" she chuckled

Tim shook his head and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'at least you just get the hand'.

Jessie looked up "What did you get"

Tim looked at Jessie all most as if deciding weather or not he was gonna say something.. "Belt...was not fun"

Jessie tried hard not to giggle at the image of Tim being spanked with Gibbs belt. "Did...he make you lay over his knee"

"No" Tim blushed

"I'm gonna go to my room now check my facebook" She said walking away

"OH, that right.. here you left this in Abby's lab" He smirked and handed it to her

Jessie looked down at her phone.. there 1 was text message from James asking if she was still meeting him at the park. "You read my text!, you cant do that!"

"I can and I did, now go on!" Tim smirked


	7. Chapter 7

I'm a busy person!

This is my last year of high school! So I need good marks hahah!

witch mean I gotta do work! Ewwy

ANYWAY!

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

Jessie lay on her bed...on her stomach of course, who knew Tim could be so..well strict!. He had always been the layed back one on the team the nervous probie!

There was a knock at the door which tore Jessie out of her thoughts "come in" Sarah walked in the room.

"Hey"

"Hey"

Sarah just stood there looking awkward "Did it uh..hurt"

Jessie smirked "Like a Bitch" she couldn't help but smile at Sarah's wide eyes expression. "Your brother has a hard hand"

"You shouldn't have let him do that, your seventeen" she said sitting beside Jessie on the edge of the bed.

"Ya theirs not much I can do though.. if you haven't noticed there special agents! They are way smarter and stronger then us... And I think I actually may have deserved it.. maybe a little...Oh my god what am I saying!" Jessie closed her eyes and stood up, she started to pace.

"This is so weird! I mean I came here only a week ago! And I have been spanked like a little kid!, and now im saying that I think I may have deserved it. OH MY GOD! What happening to me! " she said then stopped pacing. "I need food" she smirked

Sarah smiled "Lets go"

xoxoxoxNCISxoxoxoxox

Tim and the girls where on there way back to Tim's house when his phone rang

Tim answered "Hello...where on our way to my house...Oh okay... ya sure... be over in ten."

"Who was that Tim?" asked Sarah

"Tony, Where going to his house for dinner he just got home from..wherever he was"

Jessie groaned from the back seat "Do we have to!"

Tim looked at Jessie slightly confused "I though you liked Tony" he asked

" I do... But as long as no one tells him I got spanked! He will torture me!" she exclaimed

"Alright we will keep it between the three of us" he said

Jessie sighed in relief as they got out of the car.

Abby answered the door grabbing Jessie and squeezing her tight, followed my Tim and Sarah

"Hey, Probie!, Mini McGee and of course Trouble"

"Hi Anthony!" Jessie smirked standing awkwardly by the door

"Well go on in!.. wait don't tell me trouble is nervous!" he smiled big

"Shut up! I'm not nervous, maybe if you weren't blocking the door way we could get OH smart one!" she exclaimed as she pushed past Tony.

"Well then!, isn't someone I bit snappy today" Tony smirked

"Only to those in which I feel like annoying" Jessie turned her back on Tony and walked over to Ziva

"Jessie"

"Hey Ziva," said Jessie gingerly sitting on the couch.

"Hey people! Dinner is served!" Tony announced putting a few boxes of pizza in the coffee table

"Jessie slid forward on the couch to grab a slice of pizza forgetting momentarily about her sore butt and hissed"

Tony looked up and his eyes went wide "No...He did! Didn't he!" Tony looked like a kid on Christmas he was grinning from ear to ear

"I don't know what your talking about Tony" Jessie spat

" Yes you do! ,What was it like..did it even hurt?"

"Tony will you just shut up" Jessie snapped standing up and pushing past Tony in to his kitchen the marching back and standing in front of Tony. "And yes it did hurt!" she said standing with her hands on her hips.

Tony smirked and pulled Jessie down on his lap, who hissed as her butt made contact. "Trouble Trouble Trouble, theirs no need to be angry, " he smirked

Jessie tried to stand but he had a firm hold around her waist with one arm, he started to poke each of Jessie's ribs, getting loud screeches in return. "TONY, that tickles let me go!" she laughed

He released her "So what did you do"

Jessie sighed "Nothing" she mumbled taking a bite from her pizza, all these questions were distracting her from eating her favorite food!.

"She, yelled in my face very disrespectfully after doing something she was told not to do" Tim said

"McGee!, what the hell!" shrieked Jessie "Why would you tell him!, I hate you"

"Jessie he would have gone on about it all night, believe me" Shooting a look at Tony " We are done talking about it" tony threw his hands up in defense.

Jessie continued to glare at Tim, but then started eating her pizza.

Few hours went by and the crew watched a movie and talked, there was no more discussion about earlier events.

They were just about to leave Tony's when Tim's phone rang. "Hello, Oh hi boss"

"Tim, Were coming home tonight. You and the girls can crash at my place if you want."

"Oh sure things boss, finished the mission"

"something like that"

"alright, well were just leaving Tony's"

"How has she been"

"Fine other than a small issue we had this afternoon"

"What happened"

"She just lost control of her words and started screaming in my face"

"I hope you took her over your knee"

"Yes, I did boss"

"Good job McGee"

"I, uh well thanks boss"

"I though you would have more problems with the computer though"

"W..why would I have problems with a computer boss"

"With Jessie, figured she would pitch a fit, for not being allowed on it all weekend"

McGee glanced at Jessie from the other side of the room

"I, boss...she never told me she was grounded, she has used the computer more than once this weekend"

"Damn it, Don't let her know you know ill deal with it tomorrow"

"Yes boss"

"And don't wait up ill be home late"

"sure thing"

Then the phone went dead.

Tim waved the girls over, said there good bye's and left the the house

"Are we going to Gibbs house Tim" asked Sarah

"Yep"

"why" Piped up Jessie who had been playing with her phone

"Hes coming home tonight"

"Really!" Jessie smiled

"Yep"

The rest of the drive went pretty quick, Jessie was really excited for Gibbs to be home. She didn't know exactly why she felt excited.. but she did. They soon reached Gibbs house, Jessie ran up to her bedroom and slipped a pair of pj's on and grabbed a pair for Sarah to borrow.

Jessie flopped down on the couch with her laptop in hands and starting messaging her friends.

"Girls bed in half n hour"

Jessie head shot up "What!"

Tim sighed "Bed in half an hour.. it will be midnight"

Jessie looked at Tim as if he had sprouted another head "Tim I haven't had a bed time since I was in grade 6...there's no way im starting now" Tim rubbed his hand over his face

"Fine but your staying in your room when it's time"

"Tim im waiting for Gibbs to be home anyway"

"No, your not.. hes not going to be here until really late, now stop arguing or you can go to bed now. You already wasted ten minuets"

Jessie glared then looked away, and started typing angrily to one of her friends. Sarah who had been in the kitchen had heard the conversation decided it was her time to try and get Tim to let them stay up.

"Tim, common Jessie is 17 and im 18.. don't you think its a bit silly to make us go to bed." she said sweetly

"No, and you are, so don't you start arguing to"

"Bu-"

"Sarah zip it"

"Tim!" 

"Sarah"

"Asshole"

Sarah kept her steely eyes stare at her brother, but got a bit nervous when he stood up .

"Bed.. now"

"No"

Tim grabbed Sarah arm and dragged her towards the stairs "I said now"

" Fuck off Tim!"

"WHAT!"

Before Sarah could blink she was being dragged up the stairs and pushed no to gently towards her bed, She watched as Tim sat down beside her. What really surprised her was when he grabbed her and tossed her over his knee.

"Tim!, no, let me go!"

"Sorry Sarah.. but this is happening"

Tim started to swat the backside in front of him over and over gradually increasing the speed and hardness of his slaps. Sarah was shocked, she hadn't expect him to actually spank her. She started wiggling, and kicking her legs "OW TIME STOP, IT HURTS" Tim merely started spanking a bit harder and down towards her sit spots. Sarah was biting her lip hard, she tried not to cry but she couldn't hold it in anymore and let the tears escape her eyes. Her backside felt as if it were on fire she couldn't take it anymore and sobbed, laying still over his lap. She didn't notice that he had stopped until a gentle hand was rubbing her back

"Its over now sis, shh your alright"

"I'mm sorrrrrrrrrryTimm"

"Its alright Sarah"

Time stood up and pushed the covers back on Sarah's bed "Come on, bed"

Sarah bit her lip and got in to bed.

Back downstairs Jessie heard what was going on and kept to herself. She didn't want another spanking so refusing bed probably wouldn't be a good idea.. So when Tim told her to go to bed she went without a fight. After waiting half an hour she head nothing in the house. Jessie snuck downstairs and saw Tim sleeping on the couch. Damn it Jessie thought.. turning and going in to the kitchen was her best option. Looking down at her phone to see what time it was.. she didn't realize there was a small table and the bumped right in to it with a loud CRASH.

Tim jumped up from the couch "what was that!" flipping on the light switch he saw Jessie standing holding her foot in her hand. "What are you doing!, your suppose to be sleeping"

"Stubbed my toe.. thanks for the concern"

"Jessie!"

"I told you I was waiten for Gibbs"

"And I told you that you weren't"

Jessie shrugged and put her hand on her hips

Tim pointed towards the stairs, while Jessie merely shook her head no. " Jessie come on, do you really want another spanking!"

Jessie took a step back "No.."

"Please Time cant I just stay up until Gibbs gets here"

" he might not come home for another few hours, no go to bed"

Jessie hated being told no , Hated it!. "I;m going for a walk" Before Tim had a chance to stop her Jessie had thrown open the front door and darted out until..."OOF" Jessie looked up " Gibbs!" Jessie wrapped her arms around the mans torso.. but quickly let go once she realized what she was doing.

"Jessie, your up late" said Gibbs walking in to the house and closing the door behind him

"Boss.. I tried"

"I know Tim, Go crash and the second guest third gust room"

"Oh boss im fine on the cou-"

"Just go McGee"

" Um okay boss"

Tim made his way upstairs and Jessie looked at Gibbs "How was your trip"

"It wasn't a trip it was work and it was fine" he said putting a hand on her lower back gently pushing her towards then up the stairs.

"I was going to go to bed I just wanted to wait until you got back"

"Uh huh" Gibbs pulled back the covers from the bed and nodded towards them.

Jessie grabbed her phone off the table then crawled in to bed

"Uh uh" Gibbs put his hand out

"But- Gibbs.."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, Jessie huffed and handed him her phone. Gibbs bent forward and kissed Jessie's cheek "Sleep"

"Goodnight Gibbs"

"Night Jessie"


End file.
